


Arrival on Queen Herman

by schrijverr



Series: The Tales of Miekka 'Siren Slayer' Walraven [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boats and Ships, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't know, I know nothing about medicine, Medical Inaccuracies, Pirates, Queer Character, im so excited, slight recovery limb loss, so it's all a bit hand wave-y, thyre getting here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: How Miekka found themself aboardQueen Hermanand why they decided to stay.And how they told others they joined
Series: The Tales of Miekka 'Siren Slayer' Walraven [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142624





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!!

Miekka woke up disorientated. Their right side was burning and they were pretty sure that opening their eyes would make them pass out from the pain again. They were about to give up on even trying to get back when a voice called out: “You’re awake, eh?”

They groaned and the person laughed: “I can imagine you’re feeling like that,” then continuing with a more serious tone, “but I need you to wake up a bit more. You need to drink this to gather a bit of your strength.”

“Who’re you?” their voice sounded liked it was hanging on by a thread, which was quite similar to how they were feeling overall.

“I’m the Doc.” the Doc answered, “I’m here to make sure you don’t die, alright. Let’s just focus on that.”

“Tha’s not really a name.” Miekka slurred, not entirely sure why they were still attempting to talk at all.

“I know.” there was something they couldn't place in her voice as a big hand cradled Miekkas head, bringing it up to help drink a bit, “You can also call me Adora if you’d like, but most just call me Doc or the Doc.”

Miekka hummed noncommittally and just focused their strength on swallowing, not having the energy to ask what was going on nor the energy to hear much of what the Doc told them. The broth was soothing, though they fell asleep halfway through.

When Miekka woke up again they were feeling much better, but that was compared to the first time, so the bar was low. They still felt terrible, just less so.

“Hello?” they called out, not moving their head to see if there was anyone in the room with them. 

“Awake again, I see.” that was the Doc, a name faintly tickled the side of their brain, but it floated away before they could grasp it.

“Yes, I am.” Miekka answered.

“And more coherent too.” the Doc sounded pleased with that.

Miekka smiled weakly and nodded, before they asked: “Where am I? What happened?”

“We found you nearly knocking on deaths door with a bunch of sirens trying to make you their lunch. You’re lucky you made it out alive.” the Doc answered, “We’re the crew of _Queen Herman_ , glad to have you aboard.”

“ _Queen Herman_?” the name sounded familiar, but Miekkas pain-addled brain couldn’t figure out which connection it had to make.

“It’s the name of the ship.” the Doc told them, thinking that was their question, “But that’s enough talking for now, here I’ll apply some numbing salve to your side. Then I got some more broth for you.”

She applied the salve gently, before getting the bowl. While she fed Miekka the broth, she talked them through what their options were from here. The Queen Herman would be able to provide them with a new arm, but they would have to stay in order to help pay it off or they could drop them in the nearest port with a decent hospital.

“You don’t have to make a decision now, especially when we’re still a good while from any ports and you should focus more on healing, but it is certainly something to think about.” Doc said.

Miekka made a noise of agreement, their mind already twisting with possibilities and choices. If they were to stay to could have it all. A new life, a chance at glory, no more Company with shitty regulations that didn’t care for the people that made them big.

In the back of their mind a voice reminded them of Bertrand and the others. Would it be a betrayal to grab this opportunity of freedom without them? Another harsher voice told them how alone they’d been, how no one had come for them, cared enough to follow. Why would they sacrifice even more for them? Were they not betrayed as well?

Hadn’t they done enough?

Their mind was already beginning to set on of the options, but they stayed silent. No need to bind themself just yet, just in case.

The Doc seemed to catch on to their thoughtful mood and left with a soft goodbye, telling them to just call if they ever needed her and to get some rest, they were going to need it.

And so the days passed. Miekka saw the Doc from time to time when she came to check up on them and make sure they rested. They fell in and out of their surroundings until they were healed enough to start moving again.

When they were able to get out of bed and walk to the table on their own the Doc announced it was time to make a decision: “Captain’s told me we’re closing in on a port. He wants to meet you properly and hear of your decision.”

“I shall be delighted to meet the leader of my saviors.” Miekka said, “What is to be expected of me? Any courtesy that is meant to be granted?”

The Doc huffed lightly, then said: “Just make sure to call him Captain Redfright and be sure to have a plan. He doesn’t like hesitation.”

“Thank you, good doctor, I will remember that.” Miekka smiled.

They ate their meal and got ready to meet the Captain. They got some new clothes that actually fit them and looked presentable as well as. Allowing the Doc to buckle their belt that held their sword, they wondered how they had managed to hold on to it.

Doc lead them through wooden halls stacked with crates and they could hear the sounds of life all around them. No one stopped them, but Miekka saw all sorts of different people glance at them, sizing them up.

Unconsciously they straightened up their spine, trying to appear taller and more in charge, though they doubted they were very successful with their small stature and mangled side.

When they were standing in front of a dark green door with an impressive handle, Doc turned to them and said: “Well, I’ll be going then. Good luck.”

Miekka appreciated the sentiment useless as it was, especially when the door seemed to loom over them and the realization hit them that they had no clue of what to expect behind those doors.  
They swallowed and knocked.

The short silence that followed seemed to stretch out until a heavy voice called out: “Enter.”

Not wanting to be told twice, they opened the door and did exactly that. Inside there was a big desk filled with maps, books and measuring equipment. Behind it sat a man with a thick black beard dressed in a red coat and a big hat resting crookedly on top of his head.

“You’re alive I see.” he grinned, showing off a gold tooth resting between yellowed brethren, “We weren’t sure you were going to make it for a while there.”

“What can I say, I am amazingly talented at survival and tough as nails. No one takes me down without a fight.” Miekka responded, the words spilling out of their mouth without thinking about them.

Luckily it seemed that Captain Redfright didn’t seem to mind, he just let out a hearty laugh and said: “That’s the spirit, young-en’,” then he turned more serious and continued, “Speaking about spirit. Do you have the fighters spirit to stay or are you going to depart when we reach land? Siren hunting is not for the faint of heart, nor is piracy.”

“I did not nearly die to be called a coward, Captain Redfright. I’m not going anywhere if I have the chance to get back at them.” they answered.

That was apparently exactly the answer he was hoping for, because he extended his had with a grin: “Your words prove that you are not. Welcome aboard the _Queen Herman_ , Miekka. I will inform the Doc to get you that prosthetic. Now get going.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Captain Redfright a cliché incarnated? Yes and I love that for him, he is the best.


	2. The Bar

“Is it really true?” the younger sailor approached them where they were now sitting at the bar.

The evening had died down and they had been staring into their glass for a while now, clearly the question startled them as they asked: “What?”

“Is it true you served on the _Queen Herman_? Did you know Captain Redfright?” he asked.

Their face started to split in a grin and the twinkle from early came back when they realized they were being asked to tell another tale. They settled down more comfortably, then said: “Yeah, I knew him. Great man, he was. I could tell you about our first meeting if you’d like?”

“Oh, yes, I’d love that.” there was excitement in the young sailors face as he took place beside them.

“My- what’s your name, lad?”

“Edmund.”

“My journeys with Captain Redfright started many years ago, Edmund. Our friendship was birthed at the cliffs of The Reef, when I saved him and his crew.” they started, “Twas soon after I had slain most of The Reefs population and the critters had retreated back underwater.”

They gestured to the barmaid to refill their jug as they went on: “I was stranded there, having to hold vigil day and night, standing on the rocks with the water coming to my waist. I stood there for many days until a ship appeared on the horizon.”

“The _Queen Herman_?” Edmund asked.

“Yes, Edmund, the _Queen Herman_. They’d been having trouble with The Reef on their latest hunts and their ship was on the brink of collapse.” they told him, “When they saw me, they assumed I was one of the sirens, but I managed to fend off the first attacks and explain what had happened.”

They took a small pause to drink out of their refilled jug before going on: “With me keeping guard they were able to start fixing the ship by using the elevation underwater. And it was good I was there, for with the new arrivals, the sirens regained their courage.”

Edmund was drinking up their every word and gasped, getting a satisfied smile from the other at his reaction, before they went on: “Slowly they crept back onto the rocks, slithering in the shadows, hoping to take one of us and drag them down to a watery grave.”

After a quick glance to check if Edmund was still enamored by their tale, they said: “Alas there was no feast for them that night, for my blade was stronger than their life. They almost got Adora Genlyd, ships Doctor and an amazing woman all around, but I pulled her back and cut off the hands of the siren, who dared to try and take her.”

“What happened then?” Edmund probably just asked the question as reaction, since there was no way it wasn’t going to be answered.

“We lived through the next few days, my young Edmund. Until one day the sun rose over a working ship and we could leave. Regather to return to finish our clash another day.” they said, “It was at that point that there was rest enough for anyone to properly introduce themselves. I’ll never forget what he told me, even if it was hardly heroic or notable. He said: Greetings, fierce fighter, I’m Captain Redfright and who might you be?”

“And what did you say back?” there was a shine in Edmunds eyes.

“I said hello, told him I was Miekka Walraven and that it had been my pleasure to aid him and thanked him for picking me up.” they told him, “He put his hand on my shoulder and said: I would be honored to have you on my ship, Miekka Siren Slayer.”

“Is that how you got that name?”

“Yes, that’s how I got my moniker. Miekka ‘Siren Slayer’ Walraven, that’s me.” they answered, “Be sure to remember it and perhaps you will be the one I’m saving, just like Captain Redfright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments literally make my day, so thank you so increadibly much if you left any <3 <3


End file.
